elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Njada Stonearm
Njada Stonearm is a Nord and a member of the Companions. She can be found within the Companions' headquarters, Jorrvaskr, in Whiterun. Personality She is initially offensive towards the Dragonborn, refuses to help, and will continue to make insulting comments. She will, however, become slightly more friendly towards the Dragonborn, sometimes calling them a "friend" once the Glory of the Dead quest has been completed. After the Companions' quest line is completed, Njada may still make comments that indicate her displeasure at the Dragonborn's promotion, like saying "What guidance could you possibly offer me?" in a rude manner. Interactions Glory of the Dead When the Dragonborn first enters Jorravskr, Njada will be in a brawl with Athis, which Njada wins. After completing Glory of the Dead, Njada can be recruited as a follower. Once the Dragonborn is a member of the companions, she will offer Expert-level training in Block, up to level 75. The Dragonborn can marry Njada. This is only possible after completing Glory of the Dead and if in possession of an amulet of Mara. With the addition of , Njada becomes a possible steward. Skills Njada has many skills similar to that of a thief. Skill proficiencies from highest to lowest: *Block *One-Handed *Speech *Pickpocket *Sneak *Smithing Conversations Whispers of intimacy Njada: "I've heard some rumors... about you and Skjor." Aela: "And if you want to keep having ears, you'll pretend you didn't." Njada: "Is it not allowed?" Aela: "It's not exactly forbidden, but even so... it's not true. So that's that." Steadfast defense Aela: "How do you manage to hold your ground like that?" Njada: "You have to remember, it's not about strength. It's about leverage." Aela: "But strength doesn't hurt." Njada: "Well, no. I'm just saying there's more to defense than muscle." Standing ground Skjor: "Heard you had a bit of trouble near Solitude last week." Njada: "Just those same ruffians I was bringing in for the Shatter-Shields. So much wasted breath in that crew." Skjor: "I'm imagining you just standing your ground and letting them tire themselves out." Njada: "I'm telling you, it works. Let them ring their own ears on my shield, then scoop them up off the ground." Skjor: "We all have different means to glory, Stonearm. Well done." Bad grip Skjor: "I've got a bad grip on my shield, could you take a look at it?" Njada: "I'm a warrior, not a blacksmith." Skjor: "Can't you just tell me if the grip is bad?" Njada: "If Eorlund made it, it's more likely you're gripping it wrong. Find me tomorrow and we can go over it." Quotes *''"I'm still trying to figure out why Skjor let you in in the first place."'' *''"If the Circle vouches for you, I'm sworn to respect their judgment. But that doesn't mean I like it."'' *''"Oh, it's you."'' *''"Now, if you'll excuse me."'' *''"No one can defeat me."'' - when Courage is cast on her *''"What guidance could YOU offer me?"'' - after becoming Harbinger *''"You and I, we're the only people in Skyrim worth loving. That's what I think." ''- after she is married. Bugs Appearances * de:Njada Steinarm es:Njada Brazo de Piedra pl:Njada Kamiennoręka nl:Njada Steenarm ru:Ньяда Каменная Рука Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Companions Members Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards